The vertebrate immune systems operates in the complex environment of vertebrate tissues and organs. Much of current immunology research examines immune mechanisms isolated from their natural milieu. In this project our approach is to place the anti-viral immune response in its global context. We have begun these studies by examining the role of the sympathetic nervous system on anti-viral responses. Despite the longstanding appreciation of communication between the nervous and the immune systems, the nature and significance of these interactions to immunity remains enigmatic. Initial studies have examined chemical ablation of the mouse sympathetic nervous system and shown that this enhances primary CD8+ T cell responses to viral antigens.